


Snowfall

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Humor, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, misadventures and shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Alex and Kelly venture to the Great White North of Canada to take a holiday vacation and encounter a few problems along the way.  A fluffy ride of love between two women against a persistent Murphy's law.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> Also, look like it's MY turn to gift you Poppycartinelli! Happy Holidays!

Alex and Kelly leave California just before the holidays, with Eliza and Kara’s blessing. They need the time together, alone, away from the chaos of their lives that the year brought to them in overwhelming amounts. The retreat is a long-term project, a lot of work was put into it. They exchange few words as they finally cross the northern border make their way into Canada, content with only each other’s presence, in the small kisses and thigh squeezes they sneak at the stoplights. 

“It’s starting to get dark.” Kelly’s voice breaks at least one hour of silence between them and it brings a warm smile to both of their faces. “Want me to drive?” 

Alex nods quietly, immediately stifling a yawn. The drive to Golden, British Columbia, is a long one and they’re a little over halfway there. She stops the car on the side of the road, just past a stoplight. “Let’s stretch our legs a bit.” 

They both exit the vehicle, closing the door, Kelly sits on the hood of the car and stretches out her legs, capturing Alex with them and pulling her in for a kiss. “Come here, it’s cold.” she almost whispers. 

Alex shivers, demonstrating her assent with Kelly with a little smile. She let the other woman drag her in, sinking slowly into her arm and melting into the kiss.

A car honks repeatedly as it speeds past them on the road, prompting them to split apart in a flash, only for them to laugh loudly when the passenger of the vehicle shouts out “GO LESBIANS!” 

The short, momentary tension gone, Kelly slides off of the hood and captures Alex once again in her arms, renewing the kiss. As their lips touch, soft snow begins falling around them, cushioning the moment in a glistening, cold dance. 

Alex breaks away from the kiss, her breathing visible in the cold evening air now. “Let’s get back to it, okay?” 

Kelly gives her a cute pout, then a kiss on the cheek before turning around to go get into the car and finds the driver’s door locked. She stares at Alex with raised eyebrows while pulling on the handle, a big, warm smile appearing. 

Alex laughs a little bit. “We should’ve kept kissing.” she pinches the bridge of her nose and then sighs, as pangs of panic begin to grip her heart. They disappear the moment Kelly steps in closer, dispelled easily by her girlfriend. 

Kelly moves around the car, keeping her big, loving eyes directly onto Alex, and goes to stand behind her, pressing against her back. “I love you.” she sinks her hands into Alex’s back pocket, fishing out her girlfriend’s wallet, and fishes the duplicate key from there. 

“I completely forgot I had that.” Alex admits, feigning wiping her brow from imaginary sweat. “I love you too.” She returns the attention to Kelly’s backside with a playful smack and waits for her to unlock the doors.

“As much as keeping warm *like that* would be fun, I’m not spending my first night in Canada in a jail cell for fucking my girlfriend in public.” Kelly jokes and winks as she adjusts the driver’s seat to her liking, starting the wipers to clear the window from slowly falling snow. 

“Lucky I thought about changing our tires for a four-season option before leaving.” Alex smiles and offers a fist bump to Kelly, which is immediately greeted with a kiss instead. 

“Alright, let’s go!” Kelly claims loudly as she drives away. 

* * *

The soft snowfall becomes a harsh snowstorm in a matter of ten minutes and their surroundings turn almost into a white-out. Fortunately, the way to the cabin they rented is simple enough and the rest of the drive there returns to the soft, quiet calm between them. After midnight passes, they are finally coming up to the final stretch of their journey. The upward path in the mountain causes the wheels to spin and the engine to roar a few times.

“What’s that sound I’m hearing from the trunk?” Kelly asks while navigating a particularly narrow turn in the path, her attention directly on the road. 

“The case of beer I brought over is rattling a little bit.” Alex explains, even as she’s cling to the door handle a little harder than she usually does when Kara is behind the wheel. 

“Wine was too fancy for the Canadian getaway, Alex?” Kelly teases lightly as she begins driving on a long straight, upward road. 

Alex can only shrug as the combination of weather and road hazard becomes a little too much for her to reply to the teasing in kind. A loud, deep sigh of relief is heard when they clear the climb up and begin to see the silhouette of a few cabins around the bend of the road. 

As Kelly begins to navigate that bend, she takes it a little too large and the two passenger side wheels sink into the snow with no purchase on the ground. The car leans slightly to the right and she can’t seem to make it move either forward or backward. 

“I’m beginning to think we might be cursed.” Alex says, covering her mouth with her hand, not wanting to upset Kelly with the signs of the uncontrollable laughter slowly rising to the surface. 

Kelly turns her attention to Alex, shaking her head but not hiding the smile. “Alex, if you can stop yourself from laughing, I promise I’m not going to ask you to push to help us out.” 

Alex, Former Director of the D.E.O., Badass Black Ops agent, and Sister of the Girl of Steel might be mush for her girlfriend, but keeping herself from nervous laughter in sticky situations is a skill she excels at, and thus, her expression shift to that of determination. “Then let’s move out before we get snowed into the car.” 

The younger of the Olsen sibling feels a little fire burning in her stomach as she witnesses the shift in mood and operation mode in her girlfriend and she immediately steps out of the vehicle, extending her hand to help Alex out of her side. “Roger that, Director.”  
  
Alex smirks and grabs the hand and pulls herself out of the car, also from the driver’s side. “Let’s retrieve our belongings from the trunk and evacuate the area. We’ll extract the vehicle later.” she keeps the agent mode on as she opens the trunk and claiming about half of their baggage. 

“How do you walk so badass when there’s snow up to your thighs!” Kelly struggles to join Alex, claiming the other, arguably lighter half of the luggage. 

“A lot of dedication, also I don’t know how not to, kind of baked into the mode.” Alex takes the lead toward the area with the cabins. “Let’s move out now, Corporal!”

“Sir, yes sir!” Kelly responds, using Alex’s leading footstep to make it a little easier on herself. They had brought blankets, days of clothes, groceries, and some other... accessories. “Do you know which one of the cabins is ours?” 

“Actually yes! I looked at a map of the place, it’s the second path on the right!” Alex all but shouts amidst the snowstorm. The wind and flurry make it hard to hear, even from up close. “It’s maybe a five minutes walk from here. We got this!” 

As it turns out, it’s not a five-minute walk. Not with snow coming up to their knees or the wind blowing so hard that they almost tilt over a few times. When they finally reach the top of the uphill climb of the second path, a lovely wooden log cabin, surrounded by pine trees with the branch slowly bending to the weight of snow, swaying to the glacial winds.

Out of breath, it takes Kelly a few tries to ask her question, her voice shaking with cold. “How are we supposed to get in? Is there a reception desk we missed or something?” she oscillates a little bit, trying to stand still, trying to catch her breath before the cabin. 

“No, the guy told me it’d be in the mailbox.” Alex climbs the few steps to the door and drops the luggage she’s holding in her left hand and she reaches into what seems to be a mailbox to the side of the door. Pulling out a small envelope with her name on it. She tears it open with her teeth, spits out the bit of paper stuck between her teeth, and manages to pick up the key from within. She unlocks the door clumsily and stumbles in. 

  
  


“YES! Victory!” Kelly climbs the steps laboriously and steps into the cabin, which door she kicks closed once Alex retrieves the key. 

* * *

After the door closes, after they put the groceries away, Alex gets a call and retreat into the small kitchen to take it. Meanwhile, Kelly inspects the fireplace with keen interest, trying to understand the small mechanical details of the whole process. When Alex comes out of the kitchen, there’s a bunch of logs waiting right on the floor, right to the side of the fireplace. 

The sight makes Alex smile fondly. “So, the owner just called me, they’ll have the car towed to their parking lot and he’ll inspect it when the snow stops.” She raises a finger, then a second one. “The bed upstairs is broken, there was supposed to be a delivery today, but…” Alex makes a gesture toward a window to indicate the snow. “Credited us a partial refund. But we don’t have a bed.” a touch of a grump from Alex.  
  
Kelly listens to her girlfriend with a little smile and moves close to her. “Your pants are all damp from the snow and so are mine.” 

“Did you hear a single thing I just said?” Alex can’t help but tease back and set her phone down on the arm of the couch.

Kelly’s eyes light up with a bit of mischief and she shrugs. “I think we should take them off.” after poking Alex’s tummy, she does proceed to take her own darkened jeans off and fold them over the phone, as if to cover the bad news Alex just had to take.

Alex’s cheeks are already red from braving the snowstorm outside, droplets of water still cling to her hair and drip down her cheeks from the snow melting in her hair. Yet somehow, Kelly can still tell she’s blushing. Even as she joins Kelly in the pantsless club, she feels a pleasant heat rising in her chest.. 

“I know the trip so far has been kind of a disaster, but …” Kelly whisper and reaches for Alex’s waist, pulling her into her arm. “I don’t know, all I’ve been feeling like is laughing and kissing you through it. I’m not worried when you’re around.” 

“I used to be so angry and annoyed at everything. I have my feet right on the ground with you around.” Alex kisses Kelly on top of her head. 

As they spend a moment hugging each other in the warmth of the cabin, suddenly the lights go off, the soft buzz of electricity is gone, replaced by the muffled sounds of the snowstorm outside. The light is gone, leaving them in the dark. Their soft laughter rises in the darkness, as they cling to each other so as not to fold over laughing. 

As the laughter dies down and the quiet dark settles in, Kelly takes a step back. “I don’t want to put on pants.” Kelly whispers. “I’ll start us a fire if you could go grab the sheets and pillows off of the bed upstairs. I’d appreciate it.”

Alex smiles into a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek and uses her phone to light the way upstairs, where she indeed finds that the bed has a broken frame, in a rather spectacular way. She retrieves the pillows, covers, and with a second trip, even the mattress. She leaves all of it in the living room. After shining a light on Kelly’s lovely figure, the former D.E.O. director takes her case of beer, opens the door, and sets it down outside, just beside the door. “At least the drink’ll be cold.” 

Kelly manages to build a fire and operate the chimney without causing a further catastrophe. She helps Alex pull the frame-less bedding into the living room. Soon, the two of them are wrapped up in the comforter and sheets, snuggling while staring at the fire. “We’re getting old.” 

“Why do you say that?” Alex comments, half asleep against Kelly’s dark hair. 

“We’re pantsless in the dark, I know we’re both horny.” a little chuckle from the two of them. “And yet we’re both too tired and sore from the trip here to do anything about it.” 

Alex nods. “Yeah, my arms are killing me. Cuddling is enough for tonight.”

“I’m still not putting pants on until we leave.” Kelly chuckles as she can feel Alex, and if she’s being honest, herself too, drift to a gentle sleep in the firelight. 

* * *

The sound of windows rattling against the strong outside winds, followed by a significant slam into their door draw both Alex and Kelly out of their sleep. It’s still dark out, but some lights are alight in the distance, the power outage, it seems, is over. Another loud thud is heard, further away from the door.  
  
“Did someone fall down the stairs?” Kelly asks, struggling to free herself from the covers, even as Alex rushes for the door, wielding a gun. “When did you get a gun?” 

Alex doesn’t respond verbally, she flicks open the light switch and open the door and she just *stares*, slowly lowering her weapon. “What the hell.” she whispers.

Kelly manages to waddles to the door with covers wrapped around herself, refusing to feel the cold blast of air directly. The sight that greets her is absurd and awesome at the same time. 

The case of beer Alex brought and left outside to the cold is torn open, the bottles are scattered across the steps and the field before it. Some shattered open, some intact. Just a few meters beyond that lies a reindeer, laying on its side, grunting in discomfort as it tries to stand up from its fall. 

“That reindeer stole my beer!” Alex says, with a tired, exhausted smile. Watching the animal drunkenly attempt to stand up, then lick whatever beer was left on the ground nearby. 

“So Rudolph is really a drunk, then?” Kelly stands next to Alex, wrapping her in some of the covers, to protect her from the biting cold. Trying not to laugh too much at her own joke. 

“Kelly?” Alex presses herself against her girlfriend’s side. 

“No, we can’t keep it.” The other woman kisses Alex’s cheek. “But you want to check on Rudolph?” 

“Think of the stories we’ll tell our family later.” Alex says retreating deeper into the cabin. 

“I suppose that would be a good one.” Kelly shakes her head, closing the door while Alex gets ready. “I’ll be sure to take good pictures to go with it too.” 

And thus, from this day forward, not a single holiday season goes by without pictures of Alex wearing a leather jacket, sleep boxers and heavy boots, in the middle of the night and outside in the middle of a snowstorm, comforting a drunk reindeer. Or the sound of Kelly laughing in the video rendition of the event. 

  
  



End file.
